


Fitting Dresses

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim got into some tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Dresses

Mayim asked Jim to accompany her as she picks some nice dress to wear for her friend’s evening party.

“Why… Is… Everything… So… Tight… On my tush?” She complained as she struggled fitting the dress perfectly on her buttocks.

Jim was sitting down on the couch and looked at her through her reflection. “Neh, you just got a big booty.” He commented and browsed some magazines. “I could spank that all day. So fluffy.” He added and giggled.

She dropped her jaw a bit a glared at him. She zipped up the dress — “How dare you?” She told him. He looked back at her and laughed. “What?”

“You’re butt is so cute, really.” He continued teasing her. “Stop making fun of my butt, I hate you.” She replied and hit him with one of the couch’s pillow. “Aww!” He uttered. She hit him once again with the pillow and was followed by a few more. The pillow was only one that he couldn’t fight back.

He had a timing to grab her through her hand in the midst of her pillow slams and drag her down to the couch locking her down around his body and arms whilst her body pinned against the bed.

“You’re mean.” She told him and held his whole face with one of her hands. “What the hell! I’m mean? Okay!” He retorted and started to tickle her.

“Jim!!!” She squealed and turned clumsy trying to stop his tickles on her ribs. “Jim!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aaah! Jim stop!!” She laughed so hard.

 

“Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Stop, no, no. Stop tha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat! Ji-hi-hi-him.” She screamed in laughter as she squirmed around the couch, trying to get him off of her, but with no success. He leaped over to her arms and started tickling her armpits, making her squeal and laugh harder. “AHHHH! No, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Not there! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Go to-ho-ho hell Jim!” She laughed.

Few moments after she was able to pull him down and twist their position allowing her to take full revenge from his tickles. With all her force she pinned him down and tickled his armpits. He squirmed but made sure she won’t be hurt from her clumsy hands as he stopped her tickles. “Mayim!” He struggled and fought back with tickles on her ribs again. “Compe-ha-ha-ha-titive! Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Jim! Stop!” She continued laughing. He couldn’t handle the tickles and so he held both her arms and held it away causing her trunk to lose support and make her fall down to him.

They turned breathless as they realized how close their faces were. They had a few seconds of gazing at each other. “I’m gonna change.” She uttered before the smiles in their face fades down into awkward gestures. She stood up and ironed her dress, she walked to the dressing area and changed her clothes.

“Big booty.” Jim teased her. She rolled her eyes and closed the dressing area’s curtain.

Mayim pressed her back against the dressing area’s wall and blushed as she recalled their faces close to each other.

Jim paused for a moment and recalled their sudden gazing few moments ago. He was so intoxicated, he wanted to kiss her.

She changed and opened the curtain surprised as she saw him standing up right next to the curtain. “Hey.” She said in gasp. He smiled evilly at her. “Jim… No, you’re not.” She felt hyped, she knew he was about to tickle her again.

-END-


End file.
